Silence
by Hazey Rine Chu
Summary: She needed his answer, and once she heard him, her breathing stopped and a smile spread across her face, however it wasn't the smile you'd expect. "You did nothing but watch… so I'm here to repay the favor."


**If any one's wondering who this is... this is me ponyopwnsyou143 aka Azu-chii-tan :D A lot of you guys know me so don't be surprised! The info is all on my account- THIS one. If you've got questions don't be shy :) I don't bite- UNLESS! You have been made out of a COOKIE~ Random! IKR! **

**Anyways, I wanted to try this out since I'm a total fluke when it comes to courage. I'm on a huge writer's block for my latest story 'Watashi Ninaite Zutazuta Desu' so I hope my continuous publishing of one-shots will be able to give you some patience for me. I'd like help from you so if you're also a reader of that story please don't hesistate to give suggestions in this as a review or send me a PM.**

**xWarningx: The Genre wasn't horror for nothing. This is gory and it's also rated T for it's language. I appreciate criticism and I'm learning how to deal with the hard core types but please don't be too harsh now :)**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't silent anymore.<p>

At least it didn't feel that way to the blonde. Ever since he smiled at her, ever since he drew in that breath after hearing her confession- nothing, could be silent. Over and over, again and again, the scene replayed in her unusually cluster filled mind.

_**"Rima-chan…"**_

_His voice._

_His touch._

_His breath._

Rima gripped the object in her hands tightly. Body feeling much too heavy for her to move. But she needed to move. He was waiting for her, and she wanted to see him. More than anything else. However the fatigue was starting to get to her, the high of… doing something she had been anticipating for days just provided her a few more minutes for the exhaustion to delay it's take over on her small petite body.

_**"Pro- promise all right?"**_

_He was happy._

_He was smiling._

_He was in bliss._

The red spots covering her dress attracted some unwanted attention but Rima disregarded all the useless people. All the nameless people. All the idiotic people that did nothing but stare as she walked. Why should they stare? Seeing a fifteen year old girl walking to a fellow school mate's house shouldn't be so- oh yeah… the red 'spots'.

_**"Pl- please don't-!"**_

_Her voice._

_Her scream._

_Her _blood.

The wicked smile spread itself once more on the beautiful blonde's face. Pink, plump lips parting as she continued to walk, golden eyes moving to stare at the neat carvings on her right arm. Yamamoto Lulu's name shined with the fresh color of spilled blood. Oh- but that wasn't made from Rima's blood- well maybe a little bit of it was made from her blood, but it was mostly Lulu.

_**"I-I'm sorry!"**_

_Her pleas were pathetic._

_Her expression of fear was laughable._

_Her life… was so _insignificant.

_All because she did nothing… but _watch_._

_**"Do you want me to stop?"**_

_Her blue eyes widened and her blonde head nodded quickly._

_The smaller blonde took lithe steps towards the taller one, in her hands was the small knife she had been using. Again, and again, and again to strike mark after mark._

_**"All right, I will."**_

_The mercy and sincerity in her voice was so believable, that the liar herself felt compelled to believe her unrealistic words._

_**"However…"**_

_She enjoyed the way Lulu's eyes widened when she heard that word. How fear etched all over her face for the second time that day. How the relief quickly disappeared and how her body started shaking as she eyed the knife's edge, already dripping with her blood._

_**"You'll have to watch me… **_**finish **_**this."**_

_The silence that struck the two made the smaller one snicker._

_**"Pl-please! Wh-what have I ever done? I – I didn't- didn't do anything to **_**him!**_**"**_

_Rima's amusement increased as she crouched down so she was shorter than the blonde. For once she was thankful for her height. She let her small fingers dig into the back of Lulu's neck. Smirking triumphantly when she felt the older blonde cringe._

_**"That's right…"**_

_Her voice was light, chipper, cheery, and my absolute favorites, so sarcastically fake. Her golden eyes were shining with delight as her small and delicate fingers dug deeper into Lulu's neck, before she rested her lips to her ear._

_**"You… you didn't do anything Yamamoto Lulu…"**_

_A cracking noise. All it took was a cracking noise to know that it was over. The fake sweet smile dropped completely from Rima's face as her bangs covered her eyes. Something she saw _him _do whenever he was pissed off. Quiet slowly, obviously taking her time, Rima shuffled away from Lulu, her eyes observing the damage she had done ever so innocently as if she had no idea that this was all her doing. That this was all because of her._

_Slowly she made her way to the front door, which she had close but did not lock. Why bother? A smirk made it to her lips as she inspected the floors, the walls, the furniture. Picture frames had fallen down, the used to be white carpets were painted with the blissful color of red, the furniture splattered with the same delightful color._

_**"But you still did... **_**something**_**"**_

_Rima couldn't help herself as she opened the door and released a giggle to the air._

_**"You... you had the guts... to **_**watch…**_**" **__she trailed off before glancing over her shoulder at Lulu, speaking as if she could hear her, as if she still breathed, as if she were still alive. As if she gave a damn about what Rima had to say. But she said it anyways. __**"…so watch me, as I repay you the favor."**_

Rima sighed as she turned the corner into another street. The air was cold and other than the stares she had already received, she was already being followed by several swarms of flies. Oh right, the smell. The blonde couldn't blame the insignificant insects. The smell was addicting. The smell was intoxicating. It filled every void Rima had in herself. So she didn't mind the swarms, nor did she mind the smell. In fact she welcomed it, red was just a lovely color that nobody could refuse it.

She knew that Fuyuki Kirishima couldn't.

_**"Ma- Mashiro-san?"**_

_His bashful expression._

_His trembling figure._

_His falling tears._

_**"I… I'm so sorry ab-about Fu-"**_

_Rima blinked incredulously. Was this person stupid enough to not know that she was still a tad too _touchy_, when it came to this particular subject? The small blonde didn't think so, so she did what everyone does to ignorant people. She punished him._

_**"Wh-why are you doing this?"**_

_The red color, was spilling from out of everywhere and anywhere._

_It delighted Rima, how easily it could flow out from practically anything. She poked gingerly on the small box she had carved on the redhead's arm. More of the beautiful liquid came out and Rima drew in a breath._

_The iron like smell._

_So disgusting. So revolting. Sickening. Nauseating. It almost made Rima throw up, but no. Sure anybody else might react that way when they saw the adorable color. But Rima was not anybody else. She was a Mashiro who was on a mission. A serious mission. And undoubtedly, she wasn't going to stop until it was over._

_**"Promise me something…"**_

_Her voice sounded so shy and so timid she stopped the urge to laugh at the pitiful and hopeful expression on the stupid fan boy's face. She cupped his cheek lovingly before pulling him down, him landing on top her._

_**"…say Hi to Nagihiko for me…"**_

_His eyes widened and Rima smirked as a loud 'shwang' filled a ringing in her ears. Blotchy and a rather sticky liquid dropped to her arms as she raised her lips to Kirishima's ears. Though he could not hear her, though he could not see her, she couldn't resist the want to gloat. It was a thing of pride. Her lips brushed by his cheeks in a teasing motion, something he would have blushed to if he were still breathing, and she let out the four taunting words that made her feel free._

_**"…I won't be long."**_

Darn to right. Rima flipped her hair ever so slightly as she kept on walking, eyes lifting slowly to the sky. It was starting to darken with every step she took and she felt rather dignified. The sky was crying for her, was it now? Why? Couldn't she cry for herself?

The blonde lifted a hand and touched her cheek. She felt nothing. No wet liquid falling down, no salty tear drop making it's quick descent. All she felt was soft skin, covered in something… sticky.

It was getting could though, and Rima let out a sigh. She didn't want to this in the cold, but she had no other choice. Sadly, she couldn't control the weather. However, she was thankful, if not in the slightest bit. The cold signified something for her. It sort of reassured her that she wasn't alone.

"Neh…" she looked to the right and saw the house. She smiled ever so slightly, giving her wrist a slight flick, doing so, her eyes had caught sight of her watch. Barely an hour passed by since she finished of Yamamoto, so that meant she took care of Fuyuki in less than fifteen minutes.

Now _that _is slightly depressing. Rima had wanted to make them suffer, make them feel as bad as she felt. Sadly, she was a little low on time. The adrenaline she got from the rush was slowly fading and now all the walking was starting to hurt.

_**"Finish it!" **_the voice. That voice again. Rima's breath caught and she momentarily closed her eyes, lapsing into the smooth voice she had been hearing again and again ever since that faithful day that she had confessed to Nagihiko.

_**"I will…**_**" **Rima assured the voice, opening her eyes and observing the house. _**"…just be patient."**_

The blonde smiled before looking up. No doubt that pink haired girl would be making out with her secret boyfriend. Oh yes, she saved this particular person for last. And she was going to take her time.

_**"Hello…"**_

The pinkette gasped and moved away from her boyfriend. Rima let out a childish and rather girlish giggle. It was different from the one that she had let out when she watched Lulu sink to the floor, or when she smirked as Kirishima finally drew in his last breath. Nearly identical, but seemingly different.

_**"Ri-Rima?"**_

Of course she was surprised. After that faithful day this girl never even spared Rima a second glance. She barely said 'hello', hardly smiled, scarcely comforted her. Oh yes, this girl was ultimately her 'best friend' and the 'perfect girlfriend that deserved a guy as great as Fujisaki'. Quoting her classmates and fellow school mates was as easy as pie.

_**"Surprised?"**_

More like amused. At least that's how Rima felt, as she childishly tilted her head to the left, then to the right. She did it slowly, wanting to see the rosette freak out. And Rima got her wishes.

Oh yes, definitely amused.

_**"Seriously though Hinamori,**__" _Rima lifted the small knife, glistening ever so slightly in the light as she pretended to examine it. It was a gift from Nagihiko, he gave it to her so she would always be able to protect herself. Ironic how she was using it to hurt others. _**"are you really this surprised that I came to repay the favor?"**_

Rima watched as Amu's pink colored eyebrows knit together, pulling closer and closer as she also titled her head to the side. The perfect position. And that's when Rima struck.

_**"What the-?"**_

Amu screamed as she felt the warm sticky liquid falling down her neck. Rima had made a nice line over there by her jaw. But of course, she planned it perfectly and executed it sharply. Amu did not and will not get a quick and painless death.

_**"Who the hell are you?"**_

Rima's attention floated to the blue haired man who had been making out with Amu not too long ago. She smiled coyly at him and didn't miss the surprised and rather flattered expression in his eyes. He mouthed something to Amu, and Rima caught her response from the corner of her eye. The pinkette was shaking her head.

_**"I don't, fucking believe this!"**_Rima let out a laugh, a loud one this time as she clutched her stomach with her arm. She pointed an accusing finger at the blue haired man _**"You! You are in love with this douche?"**_

Amu bit her lip and Ikuto hissed something out that was more like a warning. Rima watched as the two exchanged another look before rolling her eyes. Wasn't she standing right there? Didn't they see her? Didn't it sink into their puny and rather pathetic minds that she could decipher almost everything they were planning in just one mere and rather purely spared glance?

_**"Screw this…"**_

Rima smiled as Amu screamed another time before inhaling a deep breath. The blonde watched as the color red pooled over the pink carpeted floors, and the sobbing of the pinkette was evident even through the ringing in her ears. She poked Ikuto's shoulder with the other end of the knife rather gingerly.

_**"Such a waste…" **_She then smiled at Amu, who was cowering by the wall, hands wrapped around her chest as if wanting and needing a hug. Well she wasn't getting one from Rima.

_**"Just..." **_Rima raised an eyebrow at the pinkette who was still trembling ridiculously and rather theatrically by the wall. _**"Just… just kill me now! I don't want this pain! I don't want to feel this! I don't fucking deserve this!"**_

Rima let out another childish giggle, twirling the knife over and over her fingers, as she eyed Amu with the eyes she wished she could hide. But she could feel it. It was almost time. Her grip on the knife loosened and she let it fall, not bothering to even give an attempt at catching it.

That's when the dams broke and the tears fell. Rima dropped to her knees, letting everything out. The pain. The suffering. Each tear fell for a reason.

**One**

_Lulu_

**Two**

_Kirishima_

**Three**

_The blue haired man_

**Four**

_Nagihiko_

Rima let out a heartbreaking sob as the tear drops hit her clenched and outstretched fists that caught her when she fell. The water splattered around the dried red. Turning it back to liquid. The color wasn't so lovely anymore. It actually looked rather bland.

_**"Rima-chan"**_

_His voice._

_His touch._

_His breath._

Rima smiled and looked up. Amu, who was still by the wall, looked up as well, and obviously failed to see what the short blonde was seeing with her honey brown eyes. She watched as Rima, slowly lifted her hand, as her small fingers curled as if holding someone else's hand. How her lips moved to a gentle smile, before she plopped to the floor.

And only now did the silence ensue.

The blonde and brunette went into the police station and gasped when they saw the trembling pinkette. Indeed she was in shock as she gripped onto the cup of coffee the police men were so kind to give her. The taller and far more beautiful girl looked at her with loss eyes.

Amu closed her own and wished to forget seeing how pained and defeated Utau's eyes looked before she nodded her head, wishing she had died instead of him. She heard Kukai's voice pleading for Utau to stop before she heard footsteps, which probably meant that Utau had ran to see Ikuto's cadaver.

The pinkette couldn't imagine it. Her fingers touching his cold and numb hands, her warm lips brushing upon his soft but icy cheeks. She just couldn't. How Rima… how Rima was able to kiss Nagihiko's frozen and numb lips when he had already received his last breath was a mystery to Amu. But maybe that was true love.

"Finally found out why the Mashiro girl died," mumbled one of the police men exiting one of the main rooms. Amu closed her eyes and drew in a breath. She wanted to know why Rima didn't kill her. Why she left her alive. And why she suddenly dropped dead like a fly. "Poisoned herself."

"How is that possible?" the investigator asked, placing her hands on her hips. Yes, the investigator was a woman. Amu opened her eyes to see the male officer scrambling for a note in the folder he was carrying. He held it for the investigator to see. The redhead read the note out loud.

_**You did nothing**_

_**But you also did something**_

_**The clock struck twelve and I faced what I feared**_

_**You all know, my happy ending disappeared**_

_**But you did nothing**_

_**As he gasped for help**_

_**You did nothing**_

_**But watch like toys on a shelf**_

_**And like bad toys you are ought to be punished**_

_**And when the clock strikes twelve this all will be finished**_

Amu's eyes widened as she felt a cool breath on her cheek. She gasped and looked up, a scream getting entrapped in her lips. This was impossible. Rima and Nagihiko… Rima and Nagihiko- they were dead! She saw them die! She saw the man pull the trigger and kill the purple headed boy and she saw the blonde haired girl drop dead from the poison she had injected into herself.

"Thi-this can't be happening!" Amu thrashed in her seat as the two figures kept inching towards her. They didn't stop. The fear. The nostalgia. The feeling of her best friends. When they were happy, when they were alive. It was a fire burning deep within Amu, and it was hard to ignore.

Desperately she fought for a way to escape the slowly inching couple. Her hands gripped the arm rests of the seat she was on.

"Amu-chan…" Nagihiko titled his head to the side. His violet hair falling down one shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Amu!" Rima giggled ever so slightly and rather uncharacteristically as she titled her head on the opposite side. Eyes gleaming in the bright light.

The pinkette screamed and grabbed onto her hair. They wouldn't stop coming.

_Six_ steps and they would be at arm's length.

**Step**

**Step**

**Step**

_Four_ steps and they'd be a feet away

**Step**

**Step**

_One_ last step and they'd have their hands on her

**Ste**- '**Ding-Dong-Ding'**

And all was **silent**.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what'd you guys think? o.O<strong>

**And I know! There's no back story to **_**why **_**Nagihiko died. He simply died. Okay, to give you guys a full story, he died cause the gun was aimed for Amu and since he was Amu's boyfriend at the time- he 'loved' her- he jumped and took the bullet for her. I tried my best on this one-shot :)**

**And I do hope it was worth the read! I even put in a little poem and I tried to take it easy on the Bold and Italics but it looked so pretty on word that I had to try it here :D**

**Can any of you guys guess who the investigator was? -_-**

**Review! And about the other story too! Don't be shy mkay? :)**

**Azu-pwns~**


End file.
